I'm Watching You
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: ( Continuing from Naruto manga chapter 653) "If Rin were still alive, she'd tell you to stop pulling that front...I'm always watching you." A voice startled them both. "And I'm still watching you."
1. Chapter 1

"_**And I'm still looking after you..." **_

She was a fairly tall and fair-skinned woman dressed in a black turtle neck top and a purple mesh top underneath, black pants with bandages around her right thigh and calves, grey shin guards, black gloves that stretched to the top of her biceps and black shinobi boots.

For a long moment, he simply stared at her, his gaze caressing her face as if surely he were stroking her with his fingers.

"You're dead... How are you still alive?"

"Obito..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Free," she finally said.

He reached for her hands for her hands, but stopped in mid-air. He dropped his arms at his sides, clenching his fists hard.

Rin closed her eyes, savoring his image.

"You're alive... how can you be alive.. Rin?"

Rin touched the center of her chest, where her heart was. She remembered the chidori bursting the red muscle in her chest cavity like a fleshy balloon. That's how she saw it at least. She hadn't died that day at all. She had missed her heart entirely because of her own error.

She didn't remember much after-wards. She had seen infinite darkness and that was that. Then sometime after her supposed ' death ' she had met Tatsuya. He had taken care of her, reviving her through unknown means. She had gone through rehabilitation shortly so she could use her body again.

Ever since, Tatsuya had fed her information from Konohagakure to their own place in the Hidden Mist. She had remained there for so long, never really leaving the place. Tatsuya had practically raised her, trained her, everything. He even so much as told her top secret information that he gave very definite details of.

The nine-tails' attack on the village, the death of her sensei and his wife, the massacre of the Uchiha clan, the Akatsuki and the members in it, everything. It was as though she had never truly died.

There were also the details of Kakashi provided to her from Tatsuya, to make it feel as though she were there with him in the village. She had wanted to see him so badly...

All the breath left Obito's body.

He glanced again at his former teammate.

_Rin._

It looked like her. But it didn't make sense how it could be her. He had watched her die, her body fell to the ground.

_So...she's Rin? She's really gorgeous... _thought Naruto.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto...it's so nice to meet you finally. You really do favor Minato-sensei."

Naruto scratched his cheek, laughing nervously. A faint blush tinged his cheeks. Rin faced Obito, her expression hard and serious. Obito faltered underneath those brown eyes.

It was her. He remembered the laughter, the smiles the two of them had shared together. No. No fucking way. He wouldn't allow himself the small glimmer of hope that was battling its way through years of grief. This shit didn't happen in real life. People didn't get handed second chances on a damn platter.

He'd prayed for a miracle more times than he cared to admit, but his prayers had gone unanswered. Or had they?

"You're losing it," he muttered.

This woman who remarkably resembles Rin, albeit with no purple rectangles on her cheeks, was staring down at him.

He rubbed his hands over his face and then over the back of his neck. Then he stared down at Rin. He wanted to believe it. He'd be just the sort of dumb ass who'd give this any credibility. But this wasn't genjtutsu, no one was that good. He remembered standing over her, pressing his fingers against her neck, pressing against slippery cold skin, where her heart should have been. Where her pulse should have been. She had been covered in blood.

___Rin was gone._

___Rin was dead._

___She wasn't coming home._

___Rin..._

…___._

…

Her name floated insidiously through his mind.

It looked like her. Made sense it could be her. He hadn't stayed behind long enough to see her body being shipped back. He was getting carried away. There had to be some other explanation. Someone was messing with him. He didn't know why. He didn't care. He curled his lips in disgust. This was probably all Kakashi's doing.

Obito scanned her face, her beautiful face, gorgeous brown eyes, her hair which had grown so much longer and her body with definite curves. He hated the hope that sprung to life within him. His heart thumped like a jack hammer inside hie chest. His pulse raced so fast that he felt light-headed, almost like the night he came across her lifeless form.

Was this what it felt like at the end of the road? Was all that was left was for him to start barking at the moon? The thought took him by the throat. It had teeth. It wouldn't let go.

"Rin.."

Her eyes became wide, taking in his drastic appearance.

"It is you... isn't it, Obito?"

…

…

…

Rin crumbled, her eyes filling with tears. Harsh, ragged sobs came deep from her chest and shook her entire body as they spilled from her lips.

"It is you! Why... why, Obito? I thought you were dead all these years... you've become..."

"I haven't changed... Rin—I ..."

"Yes, you have... I don't..."

"No," she said in an even voice.

He scowled. "You don't know what happened after your ' died ' Rin. A lot has changed. I have changed. "

"Obito..."

He clenched his teeth.

"Rin..."

"You got rid of not just me, but the memories you had of your life... and the memories you had of us as Team Minato. You've hurt yourself... so much it's left you empty and now your views of the world... the way you want it... it's all nothing but a fantasy. Sometimes a fantasy can not fulfill a wish."

Obito stared at Rin. It had felt as though it had been a million years since he last saw her. He felt as though he was looking at her... ___really _looking at her.

"I promised to stay by your side...so that if I din you wouldn't be able to keep anything from me. It seems as though I've broken that promise... if only I hadn't become the host of the Three-Tails...I'd probably still be alive...and you wouldn't have ended up like this, huh?"

Rin gripped the hand she'd healed so long ago, squeezing it so hard it made Obito wince. Yep, that was her all right. He'd recognized that monster strength anywhere even if she didn't use it all the time.

"I remember...this."

She squeezed his hand again, harder than before.

"Rin, you're killing me here."

"Good, then that means I'm doing my job."

"You're suppose to heal people, remember? Okay, this seriously hurts."

Rin laughed. "Boy, do I have a story to tell you and Kakashi...it's kind of ironic how I just came back from the dead and all."

Naruto got in between them, scrutinizing Rin's face. She blinked at him, smiling.

"Are you sure you're not someone in disguise and trying to trick Obito are you?"

Rin giggled, then her fist came down unexpectedly on his head.

"Hell, no! Why would I do that?!" Rin realized her sudden burst of anger and quickly apologized. "Sorry, sorry. I don't realize my own strength."

_You certainly don't... _

Naruto held his head, groaning. It reminded him of when his mom hit him for mistaking her as the nine-tails. Naruto turned to Obito.

"Was she always like this?"

"Somewhat. The sudden lash of anger is new, but it's her alright."

"I'd check if I were you. I mean just because she's pretty face doesn't mean—hey!"

Rin struck a pressure point on his shoulder and his legs fell out from underneath him. A bit of cold sweat broke out on Obito's forehead.

She extended a hand out towards Obito. "You don't have to be alone anymore...we're all waiting for you, me also. Stop putting up a front...I'll definitely be watching you from now on. I won't be going anywhere. It's a promise!"

Another hand joined hers. It was Naruto's.

"What do you say...Obito?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Obito..."

Rin's arm was still extended out towards him, waiting and wanting.

"The man she wanted to stand beside and watch over...isn't you. It was Uchiha Obito."

"You don't know what happened after your ' died ' Rin. A lot has changed. I have changed. "

"Obito..."

He clenched his teeth.

"You weren't even dead, were you?" he whispered. Then louder.

"_****__**After all those years of mourning you! You come back from the damn dead, and now you're telling me that I've changed?! You're the one who chose to die at the hands of the man you loved after being forced becoming the host of the Three-Tails! Don't act as though you're feelings are hurt, because let me tell you something you have a perverse way of looking at what's right and wrong!**_

"_****__**You were dead! Dead, never coming back. And I blamed Kakashi, whom I trusted to protect you with his life and you took that away by taking your own, all for the sake of your precious village! Don't try and change me now... it's too late."**_

It was her turn now.

"_****__**I thought you of all people would understand! They were going to destroy Konoha! I couldn't let them use me like that! What happened to you? The boy who took pride in his clan and wanted to become Hokage!? What do you plan on achieving by doing this?"**_

…

…

…

"Is that all you have to say? Is that how you feel, Obito?"

She was startled by his low chuckle.

"I plan on creating a world where you never would have died in the first place... as far as I'm concerned, you're not even her. This world is nothing but an illusion filled with false hopes and dreams. There's only what you give the world and what the world takes from you."

"Obito..."

He paused.

"Will you at least let me explain...? Please? Do you think had I not been an unwilling host I would have killed myself? I was caught in the in-between... you're telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing? The old you... I can't even compare anymore. You're a stranger."

"******And you're an imposter," **he mustered all the venom and cold into those words. Rin swiftly dodged a blow, leaping backwards far away from him.

He choked Naruto with his other arm. Rin watched by, in horror.

Her mind recalled her resurrection from the dead all those years ago.

___She huddled in the darkness, hugging her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth, a constant motion as she rubbed her hands up and down her legs._

___Rin. Rin. Rin._

___Her name was Rin. She had to keep repeating it or else she would forget._

___She woke up from her dream, her blurry vision focusing on white walls. Her vision cleared. Where was she?_

___She sat a little straighter, then cried out at the pain in her chest. She touched the center and winced, feeling a large surgical scar there where her heart should have been. Then she remembered the events; she was suppose to be dead. How was she still alive?_

___She examined her room, a plain hospital-like bedroom. In the far corner she noticed a tall man with short, unkempt dull pink hair, a goatee, and glasses. He closed the novel he was reading, then when he noticed her existence he smiled warmly._

"___You're awake. I'm glad, I almost thought the procedure wouldn't work."_

"___What procedure? Who are you?"_

___She pulled the hospital gown she was wearing down a little, hating how thin it was._

"___I am Sato Tatsuya. I found your body after... you know... and took it with me here. Good thing you weren't entirely dead. I reconstructed your heart using DNA, of which was my own. To see you on your two feet is a miracle, I thought you would faint."_

___Rin was shocked. "You... brought me back to life?"_

"___I wouldn't say that, dear." He crossed his fingers, eying her._

"___I am not a god, nor am I one of the immortals. Just the average scientist; an ordinary man. You're my first success, out of the sixty-six that have died, you live. Well, for now at least."_

___She gulped._

"___Sixty-six.."_

"___Yes. Let me explain later, we need to get you into bed as soon as possible."_

___He lifted her bridal style, carrying her across the room in three easy strides. He gently laid her on the soft mattress, pulling the blanket up to her waist._

"___Be careful not to move so much... and don't get too excited either. If you live long enough, there's still the rehabilitation you have to go through so that your body adjusts."_

___Rin obeyed. She touched the center of her chest._

"___I was dead... I made sure of that... how did you...?"_

"___All in due time, dear. All in due time. Sorry, I know you have a name... what exactly is it?"_

"___Rin. Nohara Rin."_

"___Pleasure to meet you, Rin Nohara. I might as well tell you that you've been out for the past two days now."_

___He was kidding, right? There's no way she could have been out for two whole days. There wasn't a window or two in here so she couldn't tell if it was day or night. She had been officially ' dead ' for two days._

"___Kakashi... the village... the Three-Tails..."_

"___Kakashi Hatake? There is no point in going to see him or anyone else in your precious village. Oh, by the way, when I said two days I actually meant two months. The only thing that was keeping you alive was that machine over there... once I saw that you were coming through I unplugged you. Though I feared you'd be a vegetable. "_

"_****__**Two months?! That can't be..."**_

___Finally, Rin touched her hair. It had grown longer. Not to mention the scar on her chest, though still sore, it hadn't looked exactly two months or less old. Fear shrouded her and she stared at Tatsuya again, looking for answers._

"___Then again... I'm not sure if it was two months..."_

___Rin deadpanned. "You're suppose to be a scientist. Which is it, two months or two days?"_

___Tatsuya chuckled. "It's only been a day. I'm serious. I took you here and replaced your corpse with a fake. I swore the ANBU to secrecy and the Hokage to keep your death a secret. The Rin Nohara everyone thinks is dead... it's amazing what people will believe these days."_

___Rin saddened._

"___I guess there's no chance of me ever going back to the village, right?"_

"___Yes. Oh, by the way, I didn't put you on life support. You're a lucky one. I had to do that to the other sixty-six like you whom I thought I had saved, but they all slowly died one by one. I almost gave up hope. I almost didn't take you back to my lab because you'd be sixty-seven on the list and you'd die too; now I see my prediction was not true. It's a good thing you're young. Worked in my favor."_

___He was an odd one this man. He saved her life; practically bringing her back from the dead. He had given her a new heart. It was thanks to him she was alive. Although she had chosen to die an honorable death, the entire surprise of her revival had her blood coursing through her veins._

"___I'm not some guinea pig, am I?" she gritted out._

___Suddenly, he threw back his head and laughed._

"___No, not at all. You've been watching too many movies. You could say in a way you inspired me. I saw potential in you, how you bravely died at the hands of a comrade without the least hesitation where others would have not done the same thing as you. You have honor, integrity, you know what the true meaning of sacrifice means... which is why I brought you back without having to use Edo Tensei."_

___Had he really planned on making her one of the walking dead?_

"___You're okay physically. You have bruising on your chest still and there's no doubt you'll be sore for a few more days, but you'll be fine."_

___Rin blushed._

"___Um... where are my clothes? Did you dress me?"_

"___I threw them away and sent someone to get you new ones. Do not worry," an amused grin plastered on his handsome intelligent face._

"___I didn't see anything..."_

___To avoid further awkwardness, she changed the subject._

"___Thank you for saving my life... really. I never expected to be save, I just wanted to save my village was all... to protect my friends and family... if there is anyway I can repay you..."_

"___There's no need to repay me, Rin. You already have, just be being alive. I can't promise you you'll live long, but it's good enough. If you reach adulthood, you'll very much reach to old age and die peacefully once again."_

___Rin took the opportunity to study him. He was a large man, a tall man at that. He was quite handsome but he had to be at least old enough to be her own father._

"___Are you hurting?"_

___She shook her head._

"___May I ask where are we?"_

"___In my hideout in Kirigakure. Ironic to be in the same village that made you an unwilling host. However, there was this one boy that stayed behind after the Kiri-nin were all slaughtered."_

"___A boy..."_

"___Yes... this may come as a shock, but it was your old friend Obito Uchiha. He cradled your body and promised that he would make a world where you were alive again. Foolish boy."_

___She sat up on her knees in bed._

"___Obito? But that's impossible... no... I saw him... die..."_

"___As I said before, all in due time I'll explain everything. What you need now is rest. You're safe now, Rin. Do you understand that?"_

___She nodded, her throat too constricted to say anything._

___He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, in a way a father would to his own daughter; and then he withdrew._

"___Rest, that's an order."_

"Let go of him Obito!"

Naruto struggled. "Don't be a hero Rin-san!"

"I'm perfectly fine on this side of the fence..." he said coldly.

"_**Let him go!" **_

Rin gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes... you can push me away with whatever hatred you have against me, I'll just keep coming back."

"Get away..."

"No, I'm not leaving. I know you're underneath there. You're not entirely gone, Obito. I know seeing me is like adding salt to the wound; you haven't gotten rid of your humanity."

"******Don't talk as though you know... imposter... you have no idea what I've gotten rid of."**

Rin sighed.

"You're right, I don't. But now, you don't seem to have a problem with what getting rid of what you don't want, do you?"

…

…

…

"******Like me."**

"******..."**

"You got rid of not just me, but the memories you had of your life... and the memories you had of us as Team Minato. You've hurt yourself... so much it's left you empty and now your views of the world... the way you want it... it's all nothing but a fantasy. Sometimes a fantasy can not fulfill a wish."

He still remained silent.

"So go ahead. Hate me, I don't care. I can't change you... this all started out because of me, but now that I'm here... alive, flesh and blood, you can't just accept that. Naruto... is it because you reminds you of whom you once were? Honestly, I miss that boy. I could go on and on... my words won't reach you. No matter what, whether I'm an imposter... just know that..."

She reached out an arm, her hand going forward, her fingers splayed out. Her fingers came gently in contact with his chest, laying onto his heart.

"_****__**I'm still looking after you... because you're still Uchiha Obito." **_


End file.
